


Afire Love

by LiamsCraic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam-centric, M/M, Niall-centric, Niam - Freeform, OneDirection!AU, Other, fireman!liam, house fire, um niam have kids aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamsCraic/pseuds/LiamsCraic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt from Wattpad:</p><p>"Niam is Lyfe so ...... Where Liam and Niall are Married and have two children, Liam is a firefighter and one day before he left for work him and Niall get into some sort of fight, then one of the children accidentally starts a fire, Liam and his team get called there and Get the kids out but can't find Niall! DUN DUN DUN aha you can decide from there and what not xD thanks <3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afire Love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: IF FIRE OR ANYTHING OF THAT NATURE MAY BE UPSETTING OR A TRIGGER, ETC. TO YOU, THEN PLEASE DON'T READ.
> 
> FYI: Orlaith is pronouced 'or-la' :)
> 
> enjoy! x

Niall and Liam Payne had been married for 4 years. They'd met when they were 16 and starting sixthform and from then on their love blossomed and now at 24 they had a little family all of their own; 5 year old Riley and 3 year old Orlaith. They were happy. The couple rarely ever fought but of course like every couple they had their occasional spats, and unfortunately today was one of those days.

"Liam,  _please_ , all i'm saying is that you spend too much time working, you're kids need you,  _i need you_ "

"Ni, babe, i'm sorry but with you being the stay-at-home parent - like we agreed on - we need some kind of income so i'm only working to support us, you know that"

"I know that, but it feels like you're never home anymore!" Niall, groaned

"That's a bit extreme, love"

"No it's not! Do you know what Orlaith, said to me the other day? She said, 'does papa not like us anymore? is that why we never see him?' Liam, she's 3 and she's noticed it! Please Liam, can't you just cut back some of your hours?" Niall was literally pleading at this point, tears creating a film over his eyes. He hated arguing but his children had started to notice the absence of their Papa and that was where he drew the line

"No, Ni, please don't cry ok?" Liam, sighed, bringing his hands to cup Niall's face and brush the tears away. "look i'll go into work and speak with John to see if i can, but i can't promise anything because if there's not enough of us on shift then i'll have to stay within my current hours ok? But babe, you know this is what i've wanted to do since i was Riley's age, i love what i do, you know that right?"

"Of course i do.. i just.." Sobs suddenly left Niall's lips instantly making Liam wrap him up in his arms

"Hey, hey, what's this for? Babe, Ni, come on, sshh, you'll wake the kids, calm down, and tell me what's really wrong, yeah?"

"I just- what if- what if you go to work and that's the last time we see you? What if something happens at work and we never see you again? Everytime you go i hate it because i know you love your job but i get so scared i'll never get to see your face or hear your voice again, Liam" Niall, cried. All of the emotion and worry he'd kept bottled up inside, being let out

"Oh, Ni! Calm down, love. Please, ok? Is this what you're really worried about? Niall, i will always,  _always_  walk through this door at the end of the day, ok? Always. You're not getting rid of me that easily" Liam, teased the last part, hoping to get a smile from Niall - which he did.

Niall gathered himself together and he and Liam shared a long hug before Liam kissed his lips once more, muttering a 'see you later, babe' with a smile before leaving for work, leaving Niall by himself to get the kids up and ready for the day.

It was a Saturday, meaning Riley didn't have school so the 7am wake up call wasn't necessary but Niall still liked to wake them up relatively early so the routine didn't get messed about too much. Making his way upstairs, he walked into Riley's bedroom first, laughing softly at the scattered duvet, blankets and toys that had no doubt been kicked off by a sleepy 5 year old in the middle of the night. "Riley, come on bud, time to get up" Niall said, rubbing the child's back.

Riley slowly woke up and upon seeing his daddy's face wore a sleepy smile on his own. "Hi daddy"

"Morning, love. Why don't you get up and go use the toilet and wash your hands and face and wait for me downstairs whilst i get your sister ok?"

Nodding in agreement, Riley stumbled out of his room and towards the bathroom across the hall, whilst Niall moved on to Orlaith's room.

The Disney Princess themed room, was what Niall was met with and he smiled when he saw Orlaith lying in her bed on her tummy, little bum sticking up in the air as she cuddled her Cinderella stuffy close.

When Niall found out he was pregnant with a little girl, he called her Princess from day one and he insisted that she have a Disney themed room with a canopy mosquito net to go across her cot (and now bed) to complete the Princess look.

"Princess, can you open those pretty little eyes for me?" Niall cooed, rubbing her back as he did with Riley

"Mornin' daddy" the little girl mumbled, sticking her hands out wanting to be carried

Grinning, Niall picked her up and took her to the bathroom where she was instructed to use the potty before taking her downstairs where they were met with Riley, dancing along to the Spongebob theme tune playing on the TV, "Come to the kitchen when i call you for breakfast ok, Ri?"

"Yes daddy" He replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Orlaith was being clingy this morning and decided she was going to stick by her daddy's side whilst he made breakfast - bacon, scrambled egg and toast, a Saturday tradition.

Niall was in the middle of cooking the bacon when the doorbell rang. Deeming the bacon ok to leave for a second and telling Orlaith to go and wait in the living room with her brother while he answered the door, Niall went to see who was at his house at 9am on a Saturday, "Can i help you?"

"Goodmorning sir, how are you?"

"fine..."

"great! Now the reason i'm here is to talk about someone very special to me - are you religious at all, sir?"

Whilst this, mainly one-sided, conversation went on, in the livingroom Orlaith began to get bored waiting for her daddy and remembered about the breakfast. Maybe she could be a good girl and help daddy and then she'd get a gold star on her chart for being helpful!

Her 3 year old mind made up, she made her way to the kitchen where the oil in the pan was just starting to smoke. Pushing a chair towards the counter, she stood up and began to think of what to do. She knew she wasn't allowed to touch anything on the cooker or oven because they were very hot and only for daddy and papa to use. Scrambled egg was also cooked on the cooker so that was out of the question too. Toast was made in the toaster and she knew from past experience and lots of tears and kisses from daddy and papa on her red little fingers that that also got very hot. So what could she do? Drinks! She knew how to make drinks! Grabbing the apple juice from the fridge and getting 3 cups from the cupboard, Orlaith began pouring the liquid, not realising the all to quickly forming smoke in the frying pan.

Niall was still stood at the door, trying to get the man to leave but he just wouldn't stop talking and as much as he hated being rude, Niall suddenly blurted out a 'goodbye' and slammed the door in the man's face, leaning up against the door with a sigh before hearing an all too familiar scream coming from the kitchen. Tuning his head into what was happening, Niall realised he smelt smoke. Crap.

Running towards the smell, he saw Orlaith frozen on the chair, apple juice and cups laying scattered on the floor, while she was staring at the small fire dancing on the frying pan. "Orlaith!"

Grabbing his daughter, Niall took her into the livingroom where she was told to stay and told Riley to stay with her, before running back to try and put out the fire increasing in the kitchen, shuttng the door to protect his children, in the process. Just as he was about to grab the baking soda to pour on the flames, it escalated and a loud booming sound was heard and flames immediately coated the kitchen, the force knocking Niall backwards and hitting his head on the table, rendering him unconscious.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Riley and Orlaith sat huddled together on the sofa, crying as the flames started licking the door blocking off the kitchen to the living room, and they saw no sign of their daddy. Remembering what his papa, told him once, Riley manouvered himself to the phone, not letting go of his little sister.

_'if ever you, your sister or daddy's in trouble, press number 1 on the phone, ok?'_

So that's what Riley did. He waited and waited but papa wasn't picking up! His daddy was in trouble, where was papa?!

+

Over at the firestation, one of the crew, Louis, was just changing into his uniform when he heard a phone start ringing and kept ringing for five solid minutes. Spotting it, lying under the bench, presumably accidentally dropped, he picked it up, seeing 'home' flash across the screen, with the background picture being a blonde man, and 2 young children - this was Liam's phone. Louis answered the phone, "hello?"

"Papa!!!" A little voice screeched

"No this isn't your Papa. Your papa is Liam, right?"

"Yes! Where's papa?! Daddy in trouble!"

"What do you mean bud? Why's daddy in trouble?" Louis asked, trying to stay calm for the child's sake but making his way towards the breakroom where Liam was

"Fire! Fire in the kitchen! Daddy in the kitchen!"

Hearing this, Louis picked up his pace and found Liam, "Liam! Your kid's on your phone! He's saying something about a fire! Talk to him, we'll get set up"

Liam never moved so quick in his life. Grabbing the phone from Louis, picking up his jacket and helmet and making his way towards the firetruck, Liam began speaking to his child, "Hello? Riley, is that you bud? It's Papa"

"Papa! Help! Daddy stuck! Daddy in trouble! Fire papa, fire!" Riley cried

"Ok, Ri, listen to me ok?" Liam's heart was trembling but he had to stay strong for his son, "Where's your sister?"

"With me"

"Ok, good, now i need you to get out of the house ok? You can reach the front door handle, right? I need you to take Orlaith and get out of the house and make sure you go  _nowhere_   _near_  the kitchen, ok? Do you understand Riley?"

"Yes, papa!" Riley's voice sounded absolutely petrified and Liam could hear Orlaith crying in the background too.

"Good buddy, ok well done. I'm on my way ok? You just get yourself and Orlaith out of the house and i'll be there soon with my friends and we'll save daddy, ok bud?"

"ok papa"

"Good lad, now i have to go so i can talk to my friends but you get out and i'll see you soon, got it buddy? I love you"

"ok papa, i love you too" That was all Liam heard before the dialtone was heard, Riley had obviously hung up.

No one spoke a word on the journey to Liam's house, not knowing what to say. They of course knew they needed to stay professional but they knew Liam's family well. It was heartbreaking for all of them.

Finally arriving at the Payne residence, Liam immediately spotted his 2 children on the front lawn, cuddling and crying out for their papa and daddy, Whilst the rest of the team set to work on putting the fire out, which had now consumed the whole of the front house as well, and also on retrieving Niall, Liam made his way to his kids, scooping them up into a hug and reassuring them that everything would be alright and then passing them to their neighbour, Mrs Bartley, to look after them, whilst he went inside to rescue his husband.

Entering the building he once called a home, Liam could see that the whole living room, hallway and stairs now being lit up in flames as well as the kitchen. Some of his crew were battling the flames outside and keeping worried neighbours away from the house, while the rest were inside with Liam.  
"Ok Liam, we need to stop the flames before we try and get Niall out, you know that right?" Louis said, knowing Liam wouldn't be thinking straight and would want to just go barreling through the flames towards his husband.  
"Me & Zayn can work out here, you two go start on the kitchen" Harry said, addressing Louis & Liam.

All of them in agreement, Louis and Liam made their way towards the kitchen putting out the flames as they went. By now, the flames had pretty much gotten rid of the door to the kitchen so they could see everything happening in the small room.

Orange, red and black coated the counters, and every appliance. starting at each end of the kitchen, Liam and Louis began tackling the flames, finally letting them see more in their way.   
That's when Liam spotted him.

Lying there on the floor, was his husband. His bestfriend. Niall.

And he wasn't moving. Liam couldn't even see his chest moving.

Putting out the last of the flames in the kitchen, Louis made his way towards Niall and Liam. "he's not fucking breathing, Louis!"

"Alright, calm down mate. Maybe he is, and it's just really shallow ok? Let's just get him out, the paramedics and ambulance are waiting outside."

Liam just nodded, quickly but carefully picking the blonde up and making their way outside, giving a quick glance to Harry & Zayn who had successfully put out the hallway and stairs but were still working on the livingroom.

Reaching the door and making their way outside, they were greeted with paramedics, policemen, and the rest of their crew, and 2 little shouts of 'papa!' And 'daddy!'

The paramedics quickly took Niall away from a reluctant Liam and set to work taking him straight to the hospital, putting an oxygen mask on his face.

Liam was quickly dismissed and allowed to go with Niall, taking his children who had already been checked over by the paramedics and deemed ok, from Mrs Bartley and hopped in his car following the ambulance containing his everything.

+

At the hospital, Liam had made his way to Niall's room, Orlaith on one knee and Riley on the other, both cuddling into him, asleep. It'd been an hour and he'd heard nothing. Nothing of how his husband was doing and it was killing him. He didn't want to think of the worst possibility of his husband not making it but how he looked when Liam had found him, blistered skin, dirty and black from the smoke,  _so still_ , it didn't look great.

After a while, a doctor emerged from Niall's room an unreadable expression on her face. "hello, I'm Dr. Hope, are you here for Niall Payne?"

 _Dr. Hope. How ironic_. Liam thought.

"Yeah, um, I'm his husband. is he ok?" Liam asked frantic but trying to not wake his kids.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you, Mr Payne, it was very touch and go. We lost him once on the ambulance and once in the room but he managed to pull through. I'm going to be honest and say that if you got to him any later than you did, he wouldn't have made it."

That sentence brought a chill through Liam's spine.

"Now, his injuries, he's got a lot of smoke on his lungs so we're keeping him on oxygen for the time being until he can regulate his own breathing properly and we're happy with it, he suffered 2nd degree burns on his arms, face and his right leg but I'm positive he'll make a full recovery from those with maybe very faint scarring. We noticed a cut on the back of his head and we've done a CT scan just to made sure there's not any brain injuries and it's come back all clear. We'd like to keep him here for a few weeks at least but we'll assess him every day to see how he's doing. Would you like to see him?" Dr Hope, smiled softly.

"Yes please!" Liam all but shouted, accidentally jostling the sleeping children on his lap.

Walking towards Niall's room, one child in each arm, Liam paused when he caught sight of his husband.

Tubes and wires and machines surrounded him and he looked absolutely tiny on the bed. Placing Riley & Orlaith on the little sofa in the corner, Liam sat on the chair next to Niall's bed, taking his hand in his. "I love you so much, baby. I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner, I'm so sorry babe, please wake up, let me see those beautiful eyes yeah? I love you so so much"

Niall didn't wake up that day, or that night. Or the day or night after that.

The doctor said it was ok and his body was probably just letting him rest while it started to heal.

Liam had sent the children to go stay with Louis and his wife Eleanor, as he didn't want them staying in a hospital for a long time and seeing their daddy (and papa) so broken. Liam didn't leave. He stuck by Niall's side and talked to him everyday, wishing, hoping and begging him to wake up.

It was day 3 when Niall stirred. Liam was asleep next to his bed, clutching his hand.

Niall's eyes blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light blaring down on him. Everything hurt and everything was stiff. His chest felt like there were 10,000 bricks piled on top of him, making it hard to breathe, but from the mask placed over his face he guessed that was helping slightly. Although he was still so confused. What happened? How did he get here? Where were the kids!? He began to panic which set the heart monitor off, waking Liam up in the process. "Niall! Oh my god baby, you're awake! Oh my god, hang on babe I'll get the doctor ok?"

Liam pressed the bell and Dr. Hope rushed in, and checked Niall over and gave him some more pain relief to calm him down. Once she'd left, Liam embraced Niall, being as gentle as possible, tears leaking from his eyes "I was so worried babe, I thought I'd never get to see you again oh my god!"

Niall asked what happened as his mind was still a little foggy, Liam explained and told him how brave Riley was ringing him up and how he looked after Orlaith and how they were both a little shaken up but completely  _fine_.

Niall was able to breathe properly on his own after day 7, not needing the mask anymore and after day 14, he was given the all clear to go home albeit with a bag full of medication to take to help with the pain.

Liam called up work and told them he wanted less hours so he could spend it with his family and help Niall while he still recovered, of course his manager said yes understanding the situation, so Liam now only went to work 3 days a week instead of 6, but was still given the same amount of pay as he'd been in the force for a long time and everyone loved him. The children did their best to help Liam take care of Niall which mainly consisted of lots of drawings and cards and breakfast in bed (which was cereals and apple juice, no more hot appliances when they were around. they and Liam and Niall were afraid of them being around the kitchen on their own now). Liam and Niall's bond got stronger and when Niall was finally healed physically, they all decided a family holiday away is what they needed, and that's what they did need.

That day never left any of their minds as it was the worst thing to ever happen to them, but it was also the best thing in a strange strange way, as it brought them closer together and as the years went on, their family bond became one to be jealous of.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comment/subscribe x


End file.
